victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Derangements
Mortals and other types of creatures are privy to the derangements. Everyone goes a little crazy once in a while. Sadism You revert to cruelty when under pressure. Causing pain is a major stress relief. This is not just physical pain, mental pain can be just as pleasurable. When ever confronted by stress spend a Willpower point to take it out on someone immediately. Masochism Sometimes things go wrong and you know deep down inside its your fault, even though it may not be. You must have a way to keep yourself inline. This maybe but getting yourself in dangerous situations or simply hanging out with those you know dislike you. You deserve their abuse. In the end you physically harm yourself but never to a degree that it can be noticed. You don't want people to know what a terrible person you are. Hebrephrenia The horror of the World of Darkness has shattered your perceptions of everything you once held as logical and real. this mental trauma has plunged you into a state of mind where you maintain your sanity by clinging to the idea that everything is going on in your head, to the point where nothing is real including those around you. Quixotisim You believe in everything you see and hear. More than likely you have come form a mundane background where nothing out of the ordinary happens. Now you are subject to the world of darkness you take everything literal, stretching the limits of your imagination. Crimson Rage You have a tremendous capacity for rage and violence. When you are provoked, angered, bullied or threatened, you sometimes erupt into a frenzied rage during which you passionately attack the one who offended you. This frenzy may end as quickly as it began, but often only after you have vanquished your foe or have yourself been defeated. Hunger You suffer from a constant lust for blood. You crave it even when your Blood Pool is not yet depleted. When exposed to blood, you do whatever is necessary to get it. You'll attack for it if need be and drink it in reward. When you do feed, you seek to drink all you can until the source is depleted. Immortal Terror In the presence of sunlight and fire, you sometimes experience such extreme terror that you become completely unable to take any sort of action except to flee in fear. Even the sight of a lighter flame might instil you with a wave of fear. Your reaction is considered a frenzy, but it is a frenzy of fear rather than anger. Intellectualization You have recoiled from the horror of your situation and protect yourself by feeling nothing. You insulate yourself in a world of logic and intellectual vigore where emotions have no place. By isolating your incompatible needs and thoughts into separate compartments, you avoid losing control. However, the pressure inevitably mounts, and the dam eventually bursts. If your passion and emotion are thrust upon you during a stressful situation, you may frenzy. This frenzy may last for some time depending on how long it's been since you last let off steam, STs Discretion. Manic-Depression You suffer mood swings that take you from euphoric bliss to utter despair. You begin each game in either a manic or a depressive phase (STs call). In your manic phase, you are wildly happy and excited to the point that anyone or anything that tries to bring you down i.e, make you listen to reason or frustrate you may trigger a frenzy. You will readily spend Blood points for the most trivial of reasons. In your depressive phase, you act as per Undying Remorse. You may switch from manic to depressive at the whim of the ST, or let role play dictate. Multiple Personalities You possess a number of different personalities and may change Nature and Demeanor in times of great personal stress. Thus you behave in radically different ways at different times. Naturally this causes others to distrust and be wary of you. Your current personality persists until either you change personality again during a stressful situation or you expend Willpower to return to your basic personality. Obsessive-Compulsive You are obsessed with keeping track of things. You can sometimes get obsessed with a person or fetish associated with the situation. this Derangement gives you a perverse ambition toward which you direct all your energy. If you are directly thwarted in your obsession you may reach violently. Obsession When a new person enters your life, or you are faced with a dramatic situation, you can sometimes become obsessed with that person or some fetish associated with the situation. This obsession is some sort of per verse ambition toward which you direct all your energy. If you are directly thwarted in your obsession, you may enter into a frenzy. Examples of Obsessions * Cleanliness. You must clean up any area he/she is in for more than a few minutes. * Timeliness. The character is obsessed with being on time for everything. * Sex. You Character is a nymphomaniac. * Opposite sex. You are obsessed with the opposite sex. * Wealth. You will do whatever it takes to get money. * Secrecy. Everything must be a secret, no matter what it is. * Appearance. You are obsessed with clothing and other such stuff. * Thrill seeker. To this character, there is no rush like danger. * Gambling. You are willing to bet all you have on one dice roll. * Loner. You either can't stand to be alone, or can't stand to be with somebody. * Collecting. You are an obsessive collector of items or an object. * Religion. Self explanatory. * Horde. You can throw anything away, you never know when you may need it. Anything of interest you must have. If you loose something…well… Paranoia When someone threatens or stubbornly opposes you, you become convinced that the person is after you. You become obsessed with those you believe to be your enemies and make all kinds of insane preparations to protect yourself. During bouts of this Derangement, you trust no one and hold even your closest friends under suspicion. If you are pushed too far while in a paranoid state of mind, you may enter into a frenzy. Perfection When nothing seems to be going right, you can become obsessed with perfection. Everything must be perfect, and you use all your energy to prevent anything from going wrong. You focus all your attention on keeping everything about you in perfect, unaltered condition. When things become hopelessly confused, fault-ridden or messy, you may enter into a frenzy. Power Madness You can become so obsessed with control, power and dominance that you lose all control of yourself. When your ambitions are thwarted, you sometimes become enraged and attack those who oppose you. In general, you seek total and absolute control over everything and everyone around you. Regression In times of stress, when much is being demanded of you, you can become childlike, retreating to a less mature aspect of yourself. At such times you find it difficult to do anything for yourself, and without the aid of others, you are quite helpless. If, after you have become childlike, you are physically threatened, you may enter into a frenzy. Undying Remorse When reminded of some great evil or vile deed that you once committed, you sometimes enter into a state of such complete remorse and self-pity that you are incapable of taking any action except defending yourself. The pain can become so great that you enter into a frenzy. Vengeful When you have been wronged in any way, you can become so obsessed with vengeance that you direct all your energy toward it. You will not rest until your foes have been punished for their sins. If you are thwarted in this goal, you may enter into a frenzy. Once activated, this obsession persists until you have won your vengeance or spent Willpower point to ignore it. Blood Addict You are addicted to the blood of your pack. It gives you a physical and emotional high that can't be beat. For every period of six hours you go without consuming pack vitae, you lose one Physical Attribute until you get your fix. When you wake, you are down one Physical Attribute until you get pack blood. Blood Taste You hate the taste of blood. Your body craves it, but you think it tastes disgusting. You go out of your way to feed on drunks (the alcohol helps kill the taste), even going to such extremes as hanging out in mortal bars to get your dinners sloshed. You have tried everything to make it taste better, but nothing seems to help. The Vaulderie is torture; one person's blood is bad enough by itself, but the blood of a whole pack smells and tastes stale and putrid. You must succeed in a self control test diff 6 each time you participate in the Vaulderie to see if you spit out the blood. If you fail the test, you must burn a Willpower point if you wish to keep the noxious fluid in your mouth. Creation Memory High stress, especially violence, usually triggers plaguing memories of your Embrace. You may also choose a random factor and invoke the memories. Your thoughts will immediately return to the time of your creation, and you feel a pressing need to share these memories with whoever is around. This Derangement can be played as anything from a near frenzy to the burning desire to tell anecdotes. You are down one Mental Atribute whenever you lapse into memory. Handler Guns are for pansies. If you can't do it with your hands, you don't deserve to do it. It is your philosophy that vampires are a superior species and should use their Disciplines as their war tools. Force the bravery out of those you fight. Ropes, stakes and weapons of nature are acceptable in a pinch, but firearms are a no-no. Hangover Helper You like to kill, but not if it's really hard work. You prefer to feed on those who have incapacitated themselves. You have cured many hangovers by feeding fully on those who have been in need of a remedy. Death is a wonderful cure for a hangover, and you feel so lovely afterwards. Ideology Fanatic You believe in an ideology so deeply that you are willing to do anything to spread the word. For example if you are a Sabbat fanatic you believe in converting before killing, although those who are weak and stupid are not worth proselytizing. You are driven to convert from within the ranks of the enemy and will sacrifice your unlife to do so. Your personal mission is to win a willing Camarilla to the Sabbat. You can retest once a night with a Self Control test diff 6 + the number of nights resisted or resume your fanaticism. Mercenary Killing is a gift. You are a great and powerful hunter and may, if you so choose, bestow the gift of death . However, it is not remotely worth your while if there is not an exchange, a gift for a gift. You happily kill for money, valuables or elder blood, but you refuse to bestow your gift without receiving one in exchange the satisfaction of doing the sect or a friend a favour is not enough. You rarely kill those you feed from (a complete waste of time) and will not kill or feed from animals unless they have something you need, like a pelt, bones for some ritual you need performed or something else of value. Paranoid of Ancients Everyone, everything is a tool of the Antediluvians dedicated to your personal destruction. All of your loyal comrades are doomed along with you. You are suspicious and wary of anything. You feel the need to purify those you don’t know to be sure they have not been overcome by the influence of the Ancients themselves. Passion Player While you strongly dislike and refuse to take part in torture, you believe that killing is your divine duty. Camarilla vampires avoid killing because they disrespect their Creator's wishes. They hide behind the Masquerade even when they do kill, though it is God's will for them to reveal themselves as the angels of death that they are. Each time you kill, you make sure your victim knows exactly what you are first. Path Lust You are obsessed with your code of ethics, following your Path to the letter and not backing down when some point regarding your Path philosophy is debated. Thanks to your overwhelming dedication to your Path. Progenitor You feel personally responsible for the procreation of your race. The world must be peopled with vampires, and the Sabbat (hopefully your pack) will sire them. You dream of breeding juice bags for food and having a universe run by the Sabbat, the superior species All vampires who are not Sabbat are among the weak and are nothing more than prey. Promise You force people to promise you things in order to help them learn to keep their word. Honor is the only thing that will strengthen the sect, and it is your personal quest to be sure the sect is strong. You run the risk of frenzy if you discover that someone has lied to you. Sect Fanatic You love and are unwaveringly loyal to your sect, for your sect made you what you are today, a powerful hunter long past your miserable life. Moreover, the ideology of the sect enchants you: You unquestioningly believe every word and will do anything to see that the Sect is victorious. Strangler You cannot bear the sight of blood. You shut your eyes during the Vaulderie and clean up as soon as possible afterwards. You enjoy killing and love the taste of blood, but must find ways to kill without bloodshed because the visuals are too much. If someone handed you a glass of blood outside of the Vaulderie, it would almost be too much for your stomach to handle. Wrist Slitter You love to bleed. You encourage others to drink from you at every opportunity and are willing to drink from them as well. You cannot live without that rush of your brothers' and sisters' blood in your veins. Even when you aren't hungry, you have been known to find a member of your pack and snatch their wrist, but you will not drain or harm them. The blood of immortals tastes delicious and full of truth, far richer than anything mortals could offer. To be denied pack blood is the worst punishment you could think of. You will, however, happily drain a mortal and then return to your pack to spread the wealth. Compulsive Liar This character will often lie about most things. You cant help it. Be it fear of trouble or an excuse a lie is always better than the truth. Kleptomaniac The compulsion to steal. The character will often steal things which they can get away with. The easier it will be to steal, the higher the difficulty becomes to keep from stealing. Even if you don’t need it that fact that its there and you can is all that matters. Recluse The character prefers to be alone, quiet and unobtrusive. City life is for crazy people; that’s why you prefer your own company. This pairs well with a loner nature; the character often fears company, and will often frenzy if forced into such a situation. Schizophrenia. You hear voices in your head and see things that aren't there. It comes largely at the STs discretion or the way role play goes. Easy Fears Fear of the dark. A vampire with this probably had some childhood fears that will never be overcome. A character would cluster around brightly lit places, and seldom venture away from company. Probably keeps a well-stocked backup set of light bulbs or carry a torch. Dark alleys are a definite no no. Fear of animals. Nosferatu and Gangrel may apply. Acute paranoia this could be everything or something more specific. Fear of heights to the point of being frozen above second story. Fear of success. The Character will sabotage self at critical moments. Fear of loosing. Will do anything to win…anything Fear of Germs. They are everywhere. Fear of pink fluff…fears can come in all shapes and sizes fear free to come up with something of your own.